Une question de technologie
by Clairaice
Summary: Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Steve songea qu'il était amusant de voir Bucky batailler. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se donnait en spectacle. Il fallait dire que toute la nouvelle technologie qu'avait apporté la modernité lui paraissait incompréhensible. Et visiblement Bucky avait lui aussi un peu de mal à s'y faire.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel, Avengers et de Captain América ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** **Aucun**

 ** **Note :**** **Cette histoire sort tout droit de mon cerveau un peu fou donc c'est à ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

 **Je suis normalement en train de finir ma fiction Bleach, mais l'envie d'écrire sur Marvel est tellement importante que je n'ai pas résisté. Alors voici un petit OS de mon cru sans prise de tête.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Une question de Technologie.**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Steve songea qu'il était amusant de voir Bucky batailler. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se donnait en spectacle. Il fallait dire que toute la nouvelle technologie qu'avait apporté la modernité lui paraissait incompréhensible. Et visiblement Bucky avait lui aussi un peu de mal à s'y faire. Il leva les yeux de son carnet à dessin pour les poser sur le brun qui pestait une nouvelle fois contre "cette maudite machine du diable".

Oui véritablement amusant. Dans l'attitude du soldat, il se revit plusieurs mois plus tôt. Débarquant à la tour, fraîchement appelé par le colonel après soixante-dix ans dans la glace et un réveil comme le lendemain d'une cuite à la téquila. Non, plutôt après un passage à tabac. Il pouvait encore entendre le rire de Clint résonner dans ses oreilles, les commentaires parieurs de Natasha sur le temps qu'il allait mettre pour accomplir la prochaine étape d'une longue série, les encouragements étrangement dits de Thor, où les râles et les plaintes de Tony disant qu'il martyrisait ses pauvres appareils. Tout ça parce qu'il essayait difficilement pour ne pas dire "de manière quasiment impossible" d'allumer la télé et de mettre en enregistrement un programme afin de ne pas le louper. Et a l'époque il n'avait même pas pensé à simplement demander à Jarvis.

Il étira un sourie plus large quand il entendit Bucky appeler la télévision qu'il tentait d'allumer en ce moment même "machine stupide". Comme si l'appareil pouvait véritablement être intelligent ou stupide. Il avait de plus en plus envie de pouffer mais il tentait de garder son sérieux en se concentrant sur son dessin.

Quoi que quand on parlait d'appareils dans la tour Stark tout est possible et il fallait se préparer à tout.

"- Sergent Barnes, ne casser pas la télécommande s'il vous plaît. Je doute que Monsieur Stark apprécie.  
\- La ferme Jarvis.  
\- Langage."

C'était sorti tout seul, et il s'amusa lui même de la situation. Bucky commençait à se retrouver et comme par le passé, quand quelque chose lui tapait sur les nerfs il devenait grossier.

Un grommellement de la part du brun et le sourire de Steve devient plus large encore. Alors qu'il était assit au bar son carnet de dessin poser sur la tablette devant lui, devant lui légèrement à sa droite Bucky enrageait debout entre le canapé et la table basse. Peu importe ce que l'ancienne arme d'hydra tentait, l'écran devant lui continuait de lui diffuser encore et encore les Zinzins de l'espace. Avec cette musique absolument horripilante, les voix trop aiguës et les bruits ridicules.

Un soupire de frustration et de dépit franchit soudainement les lèvres du soldat. Alors que les pixels affichaient l'un des aliens, un vert, en train de disputer un autre gros et bleu, il eu dans l'idée de lancer la télécommande dans la télévision mais se ravisa.

 _ **"- Jarvis,**_ appela Steve suffisamment bas pour que son ami n'entende pas. _**Fais venir Tony et,**_ murmura-t-il de nouveau avant de parler plus fort, _ **peux tu me faire un café s'il te plaît ?**_  
 _ **\- A vos ordres Captain."**_

Aaaaah. Jarvis. Quelle bénédiction. Il se serait retrouvé dans la même situation que Bucky, sauf que lui aurait bataillé avec la machine à café pour se faire sa boisson.

Une validation pour deux requêtes. Steve s'amusa de voir Bucky tourner vers lui un regard implorant. Le soldat se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sofa, le torse contre le dossier et les bras passés par dessus. La joue posée sur le cuir, un bras pendant dans le vide, il observait la télécommande dans sa main. Il échappa un geignement exagéré, une mine de chien battu au visage.

 _ **"- Je voulais seulement jouer à Astérix et Obélix XXL moi... Coller des baffes aux romains et leur prendre leurs casques. Pourquoi je peux pas?**_ Se lamenta-t-il en levant un regard presque larmoyant sur Steve.  
 _ **\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est pas le bon canal. Quelque chose comme ça,**_ lui répondit le blond en se levant pour aller chercher sa tasse de café dont l'odeur emplissait déjà la pièce. _**Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment on change.  
\- Mais au moins déjà vous avez en quelque sorte compris le principe Capsicle."**_

Les deux faux centenaires se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la provenance de la voix pour découvrir Tony à l'entrée de la pièce. Élégamment vêtu d'un costume bleu marine trois pièces, il s'avança vers les deux hommes une pochette en kraft marron à la main. Comme toujours il arborait une mine légère, un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

 _ **"- Jarvis, café.  
\- Tout de suite Monsieur."**_

Il vint poser son enveloppe sur la tablette du bar avant de retirer sa veste. Veste qui finit sa course à cheval sur le dossier d'un siège de bar vide. Puis il entreprit de défaire ses boutons de manchettes et de relever le tissu sur ses bras avant de se tourner vers Bucky qui jouait à faire tourner la télécommande dans sa main.

"- Alors quel est le problème ? Jarvis m'a dit que quelqu'un risquait de mourir.

\- La télévision risque de mourir oui, répondit le blond sans parvenir à cacher son sourire.  
\- Je veux jouer, fit le brun boudeur en se laissant glisser dans le cuir du canapé.  
\- Mais il n'arrive pas à faire apparaître le jeu à l'écran, bien que la console soit démarrée.  
\- Je vois."

L'ingénieur alla chercher son café et tira une boîte en plastique avec des cookies de la taille d'une petite assiette d'un placard. Il prit un morceau d'essuie-tout et déposa dedans un cookie de chaque : chocolat blanc, chocolat au lait et chocolat noir. Il en proposa un à Steve en tendant la boîte vers le blond avant de faire la même envers le soldat. Si le premier déclina d'un geste de la main, le deuxième sauta par dessus le canapé dans une attitude féline pour venir prendre un cookie de chaque lui aussi. Pour faire de la place dans ses mains, Bucky posa la télécommandé sur le bar. C'est le génie qui la récupéra ensuite avant de faire signe aux deux autres de le suivre jusqu'au canapé.

Steve délaissa alors son carnet de dessin pour rejoindre les deux bruns qui étaient déjà penchés sur la télécommande. Il s'installa à droite de Tony, ce dernier se retrouvant du coup entre les deux militaires.

 _ **"- Bon alors que je vous explique."**_

Mais tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers l'écran, l'ingénieur s'interrompit avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis il ferma les yeux en soupirant, baissant la tête sur ses mains, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Un faible rire provenant de lui s'éleva dans la pièce. Steve et Bucky le fixaient sans comprendre et sans savoir comment réagir.

 _ **"- Tony?"**_

Mais en réponse à la voix du blond, le rire du concerné s'éleva encore plus comme si quelqu'un lui avait dit une bonne blague. Puis tout à coup son rire s'arrêta comme il avait commencé : de manière inexplicable. Et il leva la tête vers le plafond.

 _ **"- T'es content Jarvis, tu es arrivé à tes fins? Tu voulais que je passe du temps avec Steve et Bucky pour qu'on se rapproche après ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.  
\- Quoi?! Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas aider à mettre en marche cette machine ignoble Jarvis ?  
\- J'en suis désolé Sergent Barnes mais je devais faire quelque chose."**_

Steve haussa un sourcil aux excuses de l'IA - qui ne semblait pas du tout désolée cela dit en passant - en observant tour à tour Tony et Bucky. Finalement le milliardaire soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser aller au fond du canapé.

 _ **"- Bon plan Jarvis, très bon plan,**_ dit il en jouant avec le boîtier à piles de la télécommande.  
 _ **\- Merci Monsieur.  
\- Et vous,**_ reprit il en jetant un regard en biais à Bucky. _**Ne dites plus que mes machines sont ignobles. Elles sont serviables, sensibles, mignonnes et adorables."**_

Steve se retint de justesse de faire tout commentaire ou de lui faire remarquer que "mignon" et "adorable" était très similaire. En guise de réponse, le soldat émit un grognement avant de croquer goulûment dans un cookie.

 _ **"- Bon et sinon comment je fais pour jouer?**_

 _ **\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Buck !**_ Rouspéta le Captain. _ **"**_

Stark, lui, prit le temps de finir son café avant de hocher la tête. S'en suivit alors tout un tas d'explications, de démonstrations. Mais étrangement pas une seule fois Tony ne s'embarqua dans l'un de ses grands et théâtrales discours. Il était clair, concis, et précis. Tant et si bien que quand il fit faire Steve puis Bucky, sans rien leur redire, l'un comme l'autre y parvinrent.

Néanmoins Steve fut celui qui eu le plus de mal et il lui fallut tout de même plus d'une heure pour parvenir à un résultat. Mais malheureusement pas le bon. Il avait certes changé de canal, mais pour finir sur un autre que celui désiré. Il récolta bon nombre de railleries de la part des deux autres suite à ça. Mais plusieurs poignées de minutes plus tard le jeu était finalement démarré et la télévision avec et sur le bon canal. Miracle se dit Steve.

Affalé au fond du canapé, la manette dans les mains et un reste de cookie dans la bouche, Bucky lança le jeu.

 _ **"- N'empêche,**_ commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de finir sa boucher devant le regard noir du blond, _**j'ai peut être galéré, ne sachant pas comment faire. Mais par contre toi Steve, même après avoir vu tu continue d'avoir du mal. T'es vraiment pas doué avec les machines.  
\- Ah, ça je confirme,**_ fit Tony avant de croquer dans son deuxième cookie.  
 _ **\- Oui, bon ça va. Vous n'allez pas en rajouter une couche non plus vous deux."**_

Bucky et Tony échangèrent un regard qu'ils n'auraient jamais échangés avant ça et explosèrent de rire simultanément.

 _ **"- Non mais ne riez pas !"**_

Et leurs rires ne firent que redoubler. Alors Steve croisa les bras boudeur sur sa poitrine sans parvenir néanmoins à camoufler le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Voir les deux hommes rires ensembles mêmes si c'est à son insu lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ça quelques jours plus tôt.

 _ **"- N'empêche Steve. Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un t'aide à t'en sortir avec la technologie. Parce qu'à ce point quand même...  
\- C'est pas à ce point quand même, **_bougonna-y-il avec une grimace.  
 _ **\- Bien sûr que si !"**_

La mine a demi choquée de Bucky fit une nouvelle fois rire le milliardaire qui essaya de camoufler son hilarité en croquant dans son cookie. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'observation de la bannière étoilé qui étira une fugace grimace.

 _ **"- Regarde Stark c'est le pro de ses trucs là. Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de t'aider.  
\- Même si je suis satisfait d'entendre de telles choses à mon propos, je suis malheureusement obligé de décliner. C'est que je suis un homme occupé."**_

Steve qui s'était levé pour aller se chercher un nouveau café revint vers le canapé. Il étira une nouvelle grimace en s'asseyant, posant sa tasse sur la table.

 _ **"- J'ai l'impression d'être une corvée."**_

Une nouvelle fois les deux autres hommes se mirent à rire. Mais même si il se montrait boudeur, Steve ne se vexa pas et les laissa rire de lui. Mais cette fois ils se calmèrent bien plus vite. Le rire de Bucky s'arrête net quand le personnage qu'il manipulait à l'écran se fit tuer.

 _ **"- Mais non !  
\- Vous êtes vraiment pas doué.  
\- Fermez la Stark.  
\- Ça ça n'est pas dans ma nature. Surtout quand je dis une vérité."**_

Sirotant son café, Steve observa le jeu de pique qui se jouait devant lui avec une sorte de fascination mêlé à de l'amusement. C'était à son tour de rire et il ne se gêna pas pour pouffer. Soudain ronchon et après avoir lancé un regard qui signifiait "traître" à Steve qui lui redit un regard d'ange signifiant "je n'ai rien fait tu es celui qui a commencé", Bucky fixa ses orbes bleues acier sur le milliardaire.

 _ **"- Puisque vous êtes si fort, mettons un enjeu. Nous nous passons la manette toute les dix minutes. Le premier qui perd devra aider Steve a se faire à la technologie."**_

Steve avala de travers sa corvée de café alors que Bucky affichait un petit sourire en coin digne d'une canaille à l'adresse de Rogers. Sourire qui voulait dire "Tiens prends ça dans les dents j'ai gagné." Les yeux rivés sur l'écran Stark sembla réfléchir avant de tendre la main à Bucky.

 _ **"- Marché conclu."**_

Quand Natasha entra dans la salle commune ce soir là, elle découvrit un Steve boudeur dans un coin du canapé, grommelant qu'il n'était pas un "boulet de la modernité", un Stark manette à la main concentré sur l'écran, les sourcils froncés et le bout de sa langue dépassant de ses lèvres et un Bucky avec un sourire aussi large que le grand canyon qui commentait le jeu du milliardaire.

* * *

 **C'est pour pour aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Qu'il vous aura été agréable à lire autant qu'agréable à écrire pour moi.**

 **Je vous retrouve Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre de ma fiction Bleach pour ceux/celles qui la lisent.**

 **Sinon je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Enjoy les amis ! Et rangez les couteaux !**


End file.
